


Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind

by spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: Estate 1974.C’è un parco al centro del complesso condominiale dove vivono Brian e Freddie, con annesso un campo da basket in cemento.Ogni estate i ragazzini del quartiere si trovano lì per giocare e passare insieme le ore più calde del pomeriggio.Nell’angolo a destra del campo però, tutti i giorni, si incontrano due giovani ragazzi con i pattini a rotelle ai piedi.E sono il sogno proibito di molti in quel quartiere.[Maylor / Deacury ] Storia partecipante al contest "Music is my best disaster" indetto da Soul_Shine sul forum di EFP





	1. Chapter 1

At anytime an invitation  
You can't decline  
-  


Estate 1974

 

 

C’è un parchetto al centro del complesso condominiale dove abita Brian.  
E’ un piccolo boschetto con un parco giochi per bambini e un campo in cemento di basket.  
D’estate molti ragazzi si incontrano lì per passare qualche ora in compagnia, giocare o prendere il gelato ad un piccolo chiosco proprio all’entrata, all’ombra degli alberi.  
Brian abita al primo piano di questo complesso condominiale, li vede spesso dal proprio balcone i ragazzi appena ventenni che passano le ore sotto il sole cocente a giocare a palla canestro insieme agli amici, ma sa anche che nell’angolo destro, dove ci sono due o tre gradini che fungono come una sorta di spalti, ci sono sempre due ragazzini abbastanza isolati.  
Li conosce, vengono a lezioni di musica da lui, uno di questi lo aiuta anche a preparare alcuni esami del primo anno di università. Sono più giovani di lui di qualche anno, uno dei due ha diciannove anni.  
E sembrano stati creati apposta per far girare la testa alle persone che bazzicano quel quartiere.

Ci sono sempre quei ragazzi o ragazze che sembrano nati per farti nutrire nei loro confronti una infatuazione involontaria tale è la loro bellezza; un semplice sguardo e sai già di esserti completamente perso per loro.  
E’ il caso di Roger Taylor e John Deacon.  
Rapiscono per i loro occhi così fanciulleschi ma dalla luce maliziosa, per i corpi giovani, longilinei e nervini che loro scoprono con pantaloncini colorati e ai limiti della decenza per quanto mostrano le cosce toniche e muscolose. E’ facile infatuarsi per il loro aspetto molto femminile, entrambi i capelli lunghi uno biondi color dell’oro più lucido e l’altro di un marrone avvolgente e caldo.  
Rapiscono e intrigano soprattutto per quei pattini a rotelle che hanno sempre ai piedi: arrivano e già hanno gli scarponcini legati ben stretti e le rotelle rosse che graffiano l’asfalto. E restano in quell’angolo a provare delle piccole piroette o a giocare tra di loro, rincorrendosi, stringendosi tra le braccia, ridendo sfacciati per quanto le persone, anche senza volerlo, li fissino pensando ad ambiguità e sensualità innocente.

Quei due ragazzi restano sempre per i fatti loro ma nella palazzina spesso e volentieri si sente nominarli con quella nota di stizza che caratterizza solitamente una tipologia di persona definita “gatta morta”.  
Brian li immagina come due ninfe dei boschi, che nascondendosi tra gli alberi giocano tra di loro a chi riesce a sedurre più uomini che incrociano il loro sguardo.  
E gli piace guardarli mentre provano delle piccole coreografie o si riposano al sole sulle gradinate, con le gambe appena aperte e i capelli lunghi appiccicati al collo sudato.

Roger è quello più grande, il biondo, ha due anni in più di John, il diciannovenne, ed è di una bellezza stravolgente. Brian fatica a rimanere concentrato quando il ragazzo si presenta a casa sua, leggermente sudato con il respiro affannoso magari per la corsa e sempre quei pattini ai piedi. Di certo non è la gioia della vicina di casa che abita sotto di lui quando tre volte a settimana il biondino scorrazza per il suo appartamento in pattini a rotelle, ma Brian di certo non ha il coraggio di chiedergli di toglierli.  
Roger è ammiccante e sensuale quando gira per casa sua in pantaloncini corti e il più delle volte con una sua maglietta indosso. Perché Brian gli lascia il tempo di sciacquarsi e quasi sempre il ragazzo esce dal bagno senza la t-shirt e sbattendo le lunghe ciglia, punta quei meravigliosi occhi cerulei nei suoi, domandandogli se può averne una asciutta.  
Brian gliela lascia sempre, adora vedere quanto sia troppo lunga per lui e che gli copra appena il bordo dei calzoncini.  
Roger lo sa che ha una piccola cotta per lui; quando Brian si attarda troppo a guardargli le gambe lui finge di nasconderle sotto al tavolo, concentrandosi sui libri di testo e sorridendogli appena.  
Sa di piacere e sa come trarre nella sua rete chi vuole lui e di certo lui non si tira indietro se il ragazzino vuole giocare con lui.

 

John invece non è così sfacciato come l’amico, è più innocente, ha quest’aura di fragilità che conquista. Abbassa sempre leggermente gli occhi quando parla con qualcuno, anche con Brian, si mordicchia appena il labbro inferiore e sempre si scosta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Ha le guance tonde che si colorano sempre di rosa acceso quando si imbarazza ed è quello che parla di meno e tende a nascondersi appena dietro a Roger. Questo fa da fratello maggiore per lui, lo protegge il più delle volte se qualche loro coetaneo gli da fastidio. I ragazzi sono ragazzi e il più delle volte non conoscono il tatto nell’apostrofare qualcuno che non sembra molto mascolino.  
John è vittima a volte di queste chiacchiere e dei ragazzi che lo chiamano “figa di legno” magari solo perché il più piccolo resta più sulle sue.  
Ma questo non lo blocca dall’essere estremamente attraente o dal flirtare, magari involontariamente, con chi gli si avvicina o chi gli vuole offrire un gelato alla vaniglia quando questo si approccia con lui quando va al chiosco.  
Lui sorride e rifiuta quel gesto, tornando a pattinare dall’amico e beccandosi molte volte quell’epiteto perché non ci sta al essere rimorchiato da qualche imbecille del parchetto.  
Quando va a casa sua è educato e gentile, ma sempre aleggia nel suo sguardo una luce ammiccante nei suoi confronti che Brian finge sempre di non voler vedere.  
Perché si sentirebbe un porco ad accettare le avance di un ragazzo molto più piccolo di lui.

 

Insomma, tutto pare continuare a restare una semplice cottarella estiva da parte di Brian verso i due ragazzi. Specialmente riguardo a Roger. Ma un pomeriggio qualcosa cambia nel loro rapporto.  
Cambia quando tornando dall’università, sotto il sole cocente delle quattro del pomeriggio, decide di passare a dare una sbirciatina ai due ragazzi al parco, trovando solo il biondo in quel momento.  
Si ferma, lo osserva da dietro la recinzione, aggrappandosi distrattamente alle maglie e rimanendo a studiarne i movimenti e gustandosi la visione del suo dolce e tondo fondoschiena quando questo si piega dandogli le spalle, per stringersi meglio i nodo agli stivaletti. Brian scopre di avere una piccola ossessione per i calzettoni di spugna bianchi tirati fino a metà polpaccio, li trova provocanti e il ragazzo ne sfoggia un paio con delle righe blu e rosse.  
Roger non pare averlo notato, tornando ai suoi esercizi, ma per un istante si solleva la maglietta per asciugarsi del sudore dal viso arrossato e accaldato. Brian si morde appena il labbro inferiore nello scoprire quanto sia pallido e morbido li sotto, con una deliziosa strisciolina di peli leggermente più scuri che muoiono oltre il bordo dei pantaloncini. Ha i fianchi leggermente morbidi, delizioso pensare di mordicchiarli appena con gli incisivi o pizzicarli per sentirlo accartocciarsi tra le gambe per un leggero solletico.  
Il filo dei suoi pensieri viene interrotto quando lo vede cadere in malo modo e restare fin troppo tempo seduto per terra.  
Deve essersi fatto male e dall’espressione del viso pare di sì.  
Brian sa che non dovrebbe preoccuparsene, infondo lo vede cercare di rialzarsi per controllare i danni ma si ritrova ben presto ad entrare oltre al perimetro del campo e ad avvicinarsi a lui a passo svelto.  
E non sa bene come sia successo, ma in una frazione di secondo è lì, in piedi, con Roger tra le braccia, completamente appoggiato a lui.  
Roger ha l’odore del sudore e dell’estate addosso, il viso è rosso dal caldo e la pelle lucida ma Brian lo trova di una bellezza disarmante, con i capelli appiccicati alle tempie e la boccuccia rosa leggermente imbronciata.  
-Riesco a stare in piedi da solo, Brimi, non serve tutto questo.- lo apostrofa con quel soprannome che ha deciso lui, un pomeriggio in cui non aveva voglia di studiare. E Brian l’ha accettato ben volentieri.  
-Non mi era sembrato.- ghigna appena – se vuoi ti aiuto a medicarti, forse ti sei fatto male e non è molto pulita l’acqua della fontanella.- dice continuando a cingergli la vita con un braccio e con la mano libera gli afferra il polso sinistro, controllandone il palmo. Ha una leggera abrasione, nulla di grave, ma meglio medicare con dell’alcool e molto probabilmente anche sulle gambe gli sarebbero saltati fuori degli ematomi per la caduta.  
Il ragazzo soppesa l’offerta, guardandolo per un istante fin troppo lungo per Brian che sente una piccola gocciolina di sudore che gli scivola lungo la schiena.

Poi sfoggia un piccolo ghigno che gli tira la bella bocca, accettando il suo invito.


	2. Insatiable an appetite Wanna try?

Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?  
-  


C’è un parchetto al centro del complesso condominiale dove abita Freddie.  
Vive al pian terreno, lui e i suoi tre gatti e intravede dalla finestra del salotto, tra gli alberi del suo piccolo giardino, quel giardinetto dove i ragazzi si ritrovano a giocare a palla canestro e le mamme portano i bambini al parco giochi.  
Freddie però sa che nell’angolo a destra del campo da basket ci sono sempre due ragazzini con i pattini a rotelle che se ne stanno per i fatti loro.  
Ogni volta che va a casa di Brian, si siede su una sedia del suo balcone, con una sigaretta in mano, lo sketch book appoggiato sulle gambe e li osserva.  
Osserva quei due ragazzini sui pattini, così belli, innocenti e maliziosi. Specialmente quello più giovane, Brian gli ha detto che si chiama John.

John.

Un nome semplice per un ragazzo così seducente.  
L’amico gli dice che sono inseparabili quei due, che li vede sempre insieme come due ninfette e all’inizio Freddie aveva riso come suo solito, ma non gli ci volle più di tanto per cominciare ad intravederli come li ha descritti l’amico.  
Specialmente i fulcro dei suoi pensieri, quel ragazzetto tutto gambe lunghe e capelli mossi dal vento quando pattina. Freddie si rende conto di ritrarlo molto spesso, il più delle volte occupa la maggior parte dei suoi sketch book. Lo studia, lo intriga, gli piace da morire.  
Vorrebbe toccare quel corpicino magro e riempirgli il viso di piccoli baci.  
Al contrario di Brian, lui non ha timore nel provare attrazione per un ragazzo così più giovane di lui; molte volte restano semplicemente a fissarli dal balcone di casa sua e si lascia andare ad apprezzamenti sul suo piccolo angioletto.  
-Sai come li definiscono.- gli dice un giorno Brian mentre si accende la sigaretta e si sistema al suo fianco, sulla sedia a sdraio mentre i loro ragazzini continuano a giocare tra di loro.  
Lui annuisce, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli lunghi dalla spalla per il troppo caldo.  
-Sono solo commenti da idioti della palazzina, Darling. Sono dei ragazzini che sanno di essere belli e si lasciano guardare da noi.- afferma gesticolando appena nella loro direzione.  
In quel momento John si allontana un istante dall’amico, pattinando verso la fontanella dell’acqua, Freddie lo segue distrattamente con lo sguardo. Prende una boccata dalla sigaretta, assottigliando il suo sguardo scuro.  
-Non ti senti a volte sporco nel guardarli e pensare a quanto li vorresti nel tuo letto?.- gli domanda Brian e lui sghignazza appena.  
-Bri, quando vai al British Museum ti senti forse un porco ad osservare i dipinti con raffigurati dei bellissimi nudi?.- afferma sicuro e l’amico sbuffa dal naso, ghignando e sistemandosi meglio sulla sdraio. Freddie tiene la sigaretta tra l’indice e il medio della mano destra, gesticolando nella loro direzione.  
-Immagina loro due come semplici opere d’arte che vanno osservate e ammirate da lontano, tesoro.- risponde buttando l’occhio verso il parchetto. John è chino alla fontanella, gli da le spalle ma quando ritorna da Roger, Freddie vede la maglietta gialla aderente e bagnata dall’acqua che gli gronda dal mento. Il ragazzetto si asciuga con il dorso della mano e in quel momento vorrebbe essere solo lì di fronte a lui, tenerlo stretto con un braccio e succhiar via goccia per goccia da quella pelle bianca e liscia.  
Piccolo tentatore.  
-Non crucciarti per qualche sbirciatina e per pensarli mentre ti sei fatto una sega.- conclude non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo e rimangono per un istante in silenzio, dopo la sua affermazione.  
Poi Brian si schiarisce la voce con un colpo di tosse.  
-Tu l’hai, uhm, li hai mai pensati mentre, insomma…- non conclude la domanda, la lascia in sospeso, ma è abbastanza inequivocabile quello che gli vuole chiedere. Freddie termina la sigaretta, premendo il mozzicone nel posacenere. Poi lo guarda di sottecchi, alzando un sopracciglio.  
-Se ti dicessi di sì?.- risponde e vede l’amico storcere la bocca in un piccolo broncio poco convinto.  
-Beh, almeno non sarei solo io il porco tra noi due.-

 

 

Un pomeriggio in cui Freddie, di ritorno da alcune commissioni, passando vicino al parchetto per tornare a casa, intravede John allontanarsi da Roger per andare a prendere molto probabilmente un gelato. Brian gli ha sempre detto che quel ragazzo, a metà pomeriggio, si ferma per andarlo a prendere e sempre qualcuno cerca di offrirglielo. Lui rifiuta quei ragazzi che ci provano, ma Freddie si sente coraggioso quel giorno.  
Manca poco alle quattro e il sole batte imperterrito su di loro.  
Lo segue con lo sguardo, lo vede pattinare attraverso il campo da basket, gira attorno ad alcuni ragazzi che stanno giocando una partitella e arriva nelle prossimità del chiosco. Anche sullo sterrato John non si toglie i pattini e Freddie non sa bene il perché, ma lo trova estremamente eccitante con quelli indosso.  
Più di una volta aveva fantasticato nell’averlo nudo nel proprio letto e con solo quelli e i calzettoni ai piedi. Forse gli ricorda quei porno in cui come protagonista c’è la classica ragazzina bionda, con i codini, innocente e i pattini a rotelle indosso. Perché John è un po’ così, sul limite dell’innocenza che vira presto verso l’erotismo del proibito.

Freddie si avvicina, come un gatto curioso, non teme un rifiuto. Lo sente parlottare con il gelataio, scegliendo un cono alla vaniglia, solo quello e lo vede portarsi la mano alla tasca dei pantaloncini gialli, così stretti sul suo culo da non lasciare proprio nulla alla sua immaginazione. Anche quelli sono stati molto spesso il fulcro di molti suoi sogni bagnati.  
Poi però John si ferma, è successo qualcosa. Si controlla le tasche, si palpa appena le natiche per sentire se ci sono altri spiccioli ma nulla.  
-N-non ho abbastanza soldi, mi-mi spiace- Freddie lo sente balbettare in modo ingenuo, rivolgendosi al proprietario del chiosco con tenerezza e forse per davvero è in imbarazzo per non potersi pagare il gelato.  
Ormai gli è appena dietro le spalle, può quasi sentire il suo profumo d’estate, mentre i capelli gli sfiorano le spalle e nota quanto sia alto e slanciato.  
Freddie allora si fa avanti, i soldi già in mano e il sorriso fintamente non curante.  
-Te lo offro io, Darling.- afferma e non aspetta neppure che gli risponda o di scambiare uno sguardo con lui. Si allunga e dà direttamente nel palmo della mano del gelataio le monete giuste; ed è in quel momento che gli rivolge un’occhiata divertita, un’alzata di sopracciglio e un piccolo ghigno.

E John lo fissa con i suoi occhioni enormi, una espressione di stupore per quel gesto di galanteria. La bocca sottile si schiude appena, così dolce, così tentatrice. Si guardano minuti infiniti, John adesso lo osserva con piacere, come se lo stesse aspettando e gli volesse dire che ci ha messo fin troppo tempo ad arrivare per offrirgli il gelato.  
Il ragazzino sorride tenero, abbassando piano lo sguardo, con il cono in mano. Il gelato si sta lentamente sciogliendo per il caldo e un sottile rigagnolo bianchiccio gli cola sul dorso della mano.  
-Beh, se è così.- sussurra mordicchiandosi piano il labbro inferiore. Freddie lo osserva attentamente, sentendo improvvisamente la gola seccarsi.  
-Grazie.-  
-Di nulla, dolcezza. E comunque io sono Freddie.-  
La ninfetta allarga il sorriso, arrossendo non per colpa del sole. Si scosta una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
-John Deacon.- risponde delicato avvicinandosi appena a lui. Freddie ghigna.  
-Piacere di conoscerti, John.- sussurra osservando con improvvisa bramosia, quel piccolo accenno di lingua rosa e invitante che scivola lentamente dalla bocca del ragazzino e lecca piano il gelato, continuando a fissarlo dritto negli occhi.


	3. Then again incidentally If you're that way inclined

Then again incidentally  
If you're that way inclined  
-  


Quella bocca zuccherina è morbida attorno al suo cazzo.  
Freddie abbassa lo sguardo su John che lo prende con tanta voglia e sentimento da costringerlo a mordersi la lingua pur di non farsi sentire.  
Il ragazzino succhia avido, come fosse dolce e squisito, come il gelato che ora si sta sciogliendo per terra, gettato con impeto nel momento in cui si sono ritrovati appartati dietro quel muro, nascosti tra i cespugli alti e gli alberi del parchetto.  
E John è ingordo, lo prende tutto, lo lecca e bacia con l’impeto dell’adolescente che impara a fare i pompini e si diverte nel farli.  
Ha le guance rosse, gli zigomi tinti di un rosa acceso e si riempie la bocca, lasciando che la saliva gli bagni il mento e renda quelle labbra sottili, lucide e gonfie attorno alla punta. Tira fuori la lingua, lascia due lappate , mugolando di piacere per quello mentre Freddie affonda la mano destra tra i suoi capelli. E allora il ragazzino alza lo sguardo nel suo, gli occhi enormi e lacrimevoli lo conquistano mentre lo riprende in bocca. Si assicura che non si perda nessun movimento della sua lingua, della sua bocca che lo accoglie, fino alla gola, dove si chiude appena per un riflesso incondizionato.  
Freddie gratta con le scapole contro il muro in cemento e gli stringe i capelli in un pugno più deciso, lasciando che John miagoli di piacere attorno al proprio cazzo, ritrovandosi a muovere appena il bacino e a scoparsi lentamente la sua gola.  
John lo lascia fare, tenendo sempre la mano attorno alla base e con il palmo scivola più in basso, stringendo e massaggiando di più, chiudendo per un istante gli occhi quando Freddie affonda con un colpo più deciso, facendolo strozzare appena.  
Ma non si sposta e anzi massaggia con più trasporto la base del suo cazzo duro, lo sente completamente bagnato della sua saliva dolce che sa di vaniglia. E se ci pensa troppo a quell’immagine così ingenua e fanciullesca di avergli quasi strappato il gelato di mano per ficcarglielo in bocca potrebbe venirgli giù per la gola in un istante.  
John però non è un sogno proibito da trattare come se fosse carta straccia, una voglia da togliersi e poi via, come se nulla fosse.  
Quel ragazzino che ha popolato i suoi sogni, i suoi pomeriggi tediosi, che ha riempito le pagine del suo sketch book con il suo corpo sensuale e malizioso, no, non è solo una bocca da scoparsi.  
E allora si calma appena, lasciandolo andare per un istante, così da fargli riprendere il fiato e quando il ragazzo sfila con un “pop” umidiccio e sporco la bocca dalla sua erezione, un filo di saliva li connette, penzolando tremolante dal labbro inferiore.  
Lo guarda, lo desidera come nessuno mai lo ha guardato, con gli occhi enormi e languidi, rabbrividendo per l’eccitazione di star facendo un pompino in un luogo pubblico, con il rischio di essere visti.  
Freddie gli prende tra le dita il mento, delicatamente gli sfiora il labbro inferiore con il pollice; John apre istintivamente la bocca tirando fuori al lingua e leccandolo piano, con la punta.  
-Ti piace succhiare i cazzi, ragazzino?- sussurra come se non fosse neppure lui, scruta attento quel tremore che attraversa il corpo dell’altro, che annuisce piano, lasciandosi carezzare la guancia.  
-Un piccolo gattino a cui piace leccarmelo. Non sai quanti ragazzini vorrebbero essere al mio posto.- afferma ancora, con voce bassa e greve. Non vorrebbe essere così con John, non con quel bellissimo angioletto inginocchiato tra l’erba e in mezzo alle sue gambe, che lo osserva con la punta del suo sesso a pochi millimetri dalla boccuccia ancora socchiusa.  
Freddie si porta il pollice alla bocca, sente il sapore del gelato sotto il polpastrello e della sua saliva.  
-Non mi importa degli altri.- risponde John, un leggero gracchiare gli incrina la bella voce. Gli accarezza le cosce scoperte, con i palmi aperti e lo prega di ridargli ancora il suo cazzo in bocca, lo supplica in silenzio con gli occhi.  
Freddie esala un sospiro tremolante, tornando a carezzargli piano i capelli, scostandogli la frangetta dalla fronte madida di sudore, percorrendo piano il profilo del suo viso dolce e arrossato.  
Una meraviglia indecente.  
Gli sorride dolce, vorrebbe baciarlo, ma dopo. Dopo che la sua bocca saprà del proprio orgasmo.  
-Dimmelo ancora, darling.- sussurra scivolando verso la nuca di John, stringendo piano i capelli in un pugno e questo provoca un piccolo sospiro che sfugge alla gola di questo.  
-N-non mi importa un cazzo degli altri.- bisbiglia perdendosi entrambi in un istante in cui si osservano e basta, come se da sempre si stessero cercando e finalmente ritrovati. Le mani di John carezzano ancora le sue cosce, risalendo piano fino alla sua maglietta, stringendone il bordo, come un bambino che ricerca le attenzioni della madre.  
-Voglio solo te.- risponde dando un piccolo bacio alla punta rossa e lucida del suo sesso, facendo crollare definitivamente il ragazzo più vecchio. Questo gli afferra la mandibola con la mano, facendogli arcuare la schiena, mentre con l’indice e il pollice preme per fargli aprire la bocca.  
Freddie si prende il cazzo nella mano, lo indirizza piano, molto piano a scivolare sulla lingua morbida che John tira fuori in modo fin troppo servizievole, fissando il suo sguardo in quello dell’altro, incapace di guardare da altre parti.  
-Tienilo. E’ tutto tuo.- sospira quando continua a riempirlo fino a che non lo costringe ad affondare il naso tra il pelo pubico riccio e scuro.  
E’ tutto dentro, completamente dentro, avvolto dalle labbra, dalle guance morbide e umide, dalla lingua che gli lascia spazio per scivolare ancora di più, giù per la gola e Freddie getta per un solo istante la testa all’indietro. I capelli si appiccicano al collo sudato, chiude gli occhi per quella sensazione meravigliosa di completo abbandono e tiene la mano ancora ancorata alla sua mandibola, sentendolo respirare piano tra i peli.  
-Cazzo, John.- sospira tornando a guardarlo e questo ha gli occhi chiusi, come fosse in un sogno da cui non vuole svegliarsi. Lo vede concentrarsi per non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla sensazione della punta del suo cazzo che tocca la parete della gola, si rilassa quel minuto in cui lo accoglie senza remore. La saliva cola in modo osceno dagli angoli della bocca, gli bagna fin sul collo ed è qualcosa di magnifico.

Freddie viene qualche istante più tardi, mordendosi a sangue il labbro inferiore per non lasciarsi andare a quel gemito fin troppo udibile da qualche ragazzino del parco giochi e non riesce a smettere di guardare John che mugugna appena, prendendo ogni singola goccia del suo orgasmo e mandandola giù.  
E poi alza lo sguardo verso il suo, come se cercasse l’approvazione per essere stato bravo ad ingoiare tutto.   
Freddie lo ferma quando sta per pulirsi la bocca con il dorso della mano, intercettandolo e crollando sui talloni per potersi avventare su quella bocca che finalmente ha il suo sapore. Gliela riempie con tanta lingua, gli accarezza la sua, il palato e tutti i denti, tenendogli stretto il viso tra le mani.  
John annaspa quando lo lascia riprendere aria, il fiato corto e febbrile che si infrange contro il suo; Freddie gli sorride stanco, i riverberi dolci dell’orgasmo ancora serpeggiano nel suo corpo.  
Gli accarezza le guance con i pollici, scosta alcuni capelli che gli si sono appiccicati alle tempie e gli da piccoli baci che lo fanno sghignazzare appena tra le sua mani.  
-Ti meriti tutti i gelati del mondo, gattino.- afferma tra un bacio e l’altro, John continua a ridacchiare -te ne compro quanti ne vuoi.- sussurra guardandolo per poi baciargli piano la bocca. Una semplice carezza a fior di labbra ma sente tra le mani il ragazzino tremare piano per quell’inaspettata tenerezza che aleggia tra di loro.  
-Che cosa ne dici?- bisbiglia ancora, continuando a guardarlo.   
John sembra titubare qualche istante ma poi gli sorride in modo fanciullesco, annuendo con decisione e premendo la fronte contro quella di Freddie.


	4. Gunpowder, gelatin Dynamite with a laser beam

Gunpowder, gelatin  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
-  


Brian sente lo scrosciare dell’acqua provenire dalla stanza accanto, mentre cerca l’occorrente per medicare Roger, nell’armadio in camera sua. Il ragazzo si sta pulendo le abrasioni sulle mani ma molto probabilmente ne deve avere altre sulle cosce data la caduta.

Non può negare di sentirsi leggermente nervoso con lui in giro per casa. Lo sa che uscirà senza maglietta dal bagno, chiedendogli l’ennesima da indossare e lui morirà ancora un po’ dentro, fissando lo sguardo su quel corpicino che sa di non poter avere.  
Infatti quando sente il leggero suono delle rotelle sul parquette, si gira ritrovandoselo contro lo stipite della porta, senza t-shirt ma anzi usandola per pulirsi il viso a cui molto probabilmente si è dato una sciacquata.  
Gli sorride appena, quegli occhi azzurri e innocenti sono rivolti verso le punte dei suoi stivaletti.  
-Posso avere una maglietta di ricambio, Brimi?- domanda con voce dolce, vellutata e irresistibile. Il ragazzo più vecchio gli sorride e non può dirgli di no; per quanto riguarda il corpicino, quando Roger si scopre e si mostra a lui a petto nudo, Brian si sofferma fin troppo sui capezzoli rosa e su quei deliziosi fianchi morbidi, da toccare e mordere piano. Sembra nato per sedurre quel ragazzo, tutto di lui emana sesso ed erotismo.  
Dal modo in cui si mordicchia il labbro inferiore, da come lo osserva e fa ondeggiare appena il suo bacino avanti e indietro. Brian ragiona sul fatto che sia praticamente nudo, perché quei pantaloncini corti in maniera oscena. In una frazione di secondo si domanda se effettivamente indossi dell’intimo li sotto. Non ne intravede neppure il profilo attraverso il tessuto rosso degli hot pants…  
Brian gli sorride sincero, annuendo appena.  
-Nessun problema, Rog.- afferma tirandone fuori una pulita. Il biondo storce il naso abbassando lo sguardo con fare colpevole. Così dolce, così tentatore. Gli vorrebbe prendere il volto tra le mani e riempirgli la bocca con la lingua, ma si riprende da questi pensieri. Imputa il tutto alla sua presenza, al fatto che sia troppo vicino a lui e che ne senta l’afrore di pubertà, ritrovandosi improvvisamente fin troppo eccitato.  
Si sente leggermente un pervertito effettivamente a pensare a quanto sia ammaliante quel sentore mascolino del suo sudore, pensa a quanto possa essere interessante accarezzarlo sotto le ascelle, giocare appena con la peluria morbida e lasciarlo divincolare piano dalla sua presa per l’accenno di solletico.

Brian gli passa la maglietta -di questo passo te le finirò tutte. Devo metterle a lavare le altre. Non le ho perse, te le riporto.- dice il biondo, indossandola. E’ troppo grande per lui, gli copre completamente fino a metà coscia, le maniche gli arrivano ad altezza gomiti, risultando ormai un sogno proibito ad occhi aperti.  
-Tranquillo, non fa niente. Sono le mie magliette delle medie non le metto più queste.- dice ascoltando alle sue spalle una risatina divertita provenire dal biondo.  
-Eri già così alto da piccolino?-  
-S-sono stato un bambino precoce.-  
Roger assottiglia lo sguardo, quelle iridi azzurre attraversate da un fulmine seducente e provocante.  
-Ah,sì? Solo in altezza o anche in altro?-  
Ah. Piccola puttanella.  
Brian risponde a quell’accenno di seduzione con un ghigno sfrontato, sbuffando dal naso.  
-Siediti sul letto e fai il bravo.- risponde prendendo il necessario per medicarlo. Roger scopre il suo sorriso perfetto e le guance si arrotondano.  
-Agli ordini, Signore.- afferma andando a sedersi sul bordo del materasso e Brian pensa a quanto la signora al piano di sotto avrebbe recriminato il giorno dopo per il rumore dei suoi pattini sul parquette. Ma non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di togliergli.

Roger storce il naso quando il batuffolo di cotone imbevuto nell’alcool tocca la parte lesa. Brian sorride, è adorabile e stupendo quel piccolo broncio che increspa la sua bocca rosa. Lo disinfetta accuratamente mettendoci poi sopra un velo di pomata lenitiva; gli prende poi i polsi, unendo le mani per poterci soffiare sopra piano, lasciando asciugare. Quando alza di sottecchi lo sguardo verso quello di Roger, questo ha le guance tinte di un delizioso rosa acceso e le iridi cerulee fisse sul suo lavoro.  
-Grazie.- sussurra piano, mordicchiandosi appena il labbro inferiore, lo rende più rosso e tentatore.  
-Ti fa male da altre parti?- gli domanda, il ragazzo annuisce, indicando la coscia su cui era caduto.  
-U-un pochino qui.-  
Brian gli sfiora la pelle della gamba, la intravedere leggermente arrossata.  
-Posso?- chiede, per una frazione di secondo Roger non sa bene cosa dire ma annuisce piano poco dopo.  
-Meglio se ti sdrai a pancia in giù, posso metterci un po’ di pomata se vuoi.- e Brian si ritrova con la visione di quel bellissimo culetto a pochi centimetri dalla sua mano, quando il ragazzo ubbidisce, sdraiandosi. Così tondo, perfetto e stretto nei pantaloncini, una delizia per gli occhi.  
-Grazie, Brian. Sei… sei davvero gentile.- sussurra delicato oltre la propria spalla Roger, lo fissa con occhi teneri, fragili, Brian si sente ancora più uno schifoso a volerlo toccare tra le gambe.  
-Dovresti, uhm, abbassarti i pantaloncini.- balbetta sentendo improvvisamente le mani leggermente tremare -così posso medicarti.-  
In un istante Roger alza il bacino, continuando ad osservarlo da sopra la spalla. Lo sguardo di Brian crolla inesorabilmente sul fondoschiena di questo, letteralmente all’altezza del suo inguine. Poi sghignazza.  
-Prego.- sussurra languido, come fosse una gattina in calore che si offre senza tergiversare oltre. Questo è fin troppo per lui, non si era mai spinto così oltre nel cercare di sedurlo. Così è completamente sfacciato e provocatore.  
I pantaloncini scivolano piano lungo i fianchi, rimanendo a metà coscia, proprio sotto il livido.  
Brian ha ormai la certezza che non porti niente li sotto, dato lo spettacolo che gli si presenta; la pelle è liscia come una pesca matura, leggermente rosa e sembra fatto apposta per essere strizzato dalle sue mani.  
Quel minimo di controllo che gli permette di resistere ancora un paio di minuti, lo aiuta a concentrarsi sulla parte ferita, una abrasione che si sarebbe asciugata molto velocemente nel giro di un paio di giorni.

E poi crolla.

Brian non si rende bene conto quando è effettivamente ceduto , ma sa di ritrovarsi pochi istanti dopo con entrambe le mani a sprimacciare con gusto quel culo meraviglioso. Sospira compiaciuto finalmente nel poterlo toccare, accantonando velocemente le sue remore nel non volerlo immaginare come in quel momento, con le gambe leggermente aperte e lo sguardo languido che lo invita a fare di più. A prendersi tutto.  
-Ah… Brimi.- sussurra piano Roger, un dolce miagolio lamentoso e petulante, quando Brian gli solleva la maglia fino alle spalle, baciando e carezzando la sua pelle, con frenesia mal celata. Le mani gli tremano, le dita sono febbrili lungo i fianchi, e torna a stringergli il culo, come se fosse suo, con un improvvisa possessività che non sapeva di avere.  
-Stai buono.- bisbiglia all’altezza delle creste iliache, dove la pelle in pochi centimetri è liscia e sensibile. Il profumo della sua pelle accaldata e il dolciastro della pomata appena messa, mandando per un istante in delirio il suo cervello.  
Brian lecca in punta di lingua quella piccolissima zona, sentendolo alzare il bacino verso la sua bocca e allora sorride malizioso, allargandogli le natiche con forza.  
-Troietta.- afferma prima di affondare il viso completamente lì in mezzo, gustandosi il suo sapore e torturando con la lingua la sua apertura che cedevole si apre sotto le sue lappate.  
E Roger geme, affonda il viso nel materasso, stringe il lenzuolo fino a sbiancarsi le nocche delle mani; squittisce quando la mano destra dell’altro scivola veloce a stringergli il cazzo, continuando a leccare con suoni osceni.

Ci vuole così poco per farlo venire, Brian né osserva la schiena arcuarsi e tendersi, il bacino muoversi piano mentre gli strappa ogni singola goccia di quell’orgasmo che lo fa tremare dalla testa ai piedi.  
Un ringhio gli sfugge dalla gola, lo afferra con poca delicatezza per il fianco buono e lo costringe a girarsi a guardarlo. E' meraviglioso con capelli biondi scompigliati, leggermente appiccicati alla pelle accaldata, gli occhi socchiusi come le labbra rosa. Il petto si alza e si abbassa nervoso, lo stomaco è contratto e il cazzo appoggiato mollemente contro l’interno coscia. E i pattini a rotelle ai piedi, con i calzettoni in spugna rendono il tutto ancora più indecente.  
Brian glielo prende ancora in mano, è piccolo rispetto alle sue dita lunghe e callose, lo stringe ancora, facendolo quasi piangere per quanto sia ancora sensibile al tatto.  
-B-Brimi… ti prego…- si contorce sotto di lui, gli stringe la mano all’altezza del bicipite, lasciandovi molto probabilmente i segni delle unghie.  
-Che cosa vuoi, Rog?- gli domanda con voce improvvisamente greve – che cosa vuoi da me.- e aumenta appena l’intensità della sega; Roger chiude per un istante gli occhi. Li riapre poco dopo, sono lucidi di piccole lacrime. Si passa velocemente la lingua sulle labbra secche.  
-Voglio te. V-voglio solo te, Brimi.- esala, provocando un leggero sghignazzare incredulo da parte di Brian, il quale lascia la presa tra le gambe tremolanti del biondo, gli occhi cerulei di questi piombano verso le sue mani che slacciano velocemente la cintura e aprono i jeans. Roger si morde a sangue il labbro inferiore quando Brian gli prende il polso, costringendolo a stringere la mano attorno alla propria erezione ancora soffocata sotto i boxer. Il ragazzino trema sgranando gli occhi incredulo.  
Allora Brian si sporge in avanti, rubandogli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
-Sono tuo. Tutto tuo, Rog.- sussurra piano mentre gli sfila i pantaloncini e Roger gli getta le braccia al collo.


	5. Guaranteed to blow your mind Anytime

Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime  
-  


E’ in un pomeriggio particolarmente caldo che Freddie incontra di nuovo John.

Innaffia delle assetate begonie e Delilah miagola in continuazione in cerca delle sue coccole, all’ombra dei due alberi che creano una deliziosa ombra nel suo giardino. Freddie appoggia l’innaffiatoio sul muretto, prendendo in braccio la gatta che comincia a fare fusa deliziose mentre il suo padrone le dedica tutte le attenzioni possibili. Per ora ne ha solo tre, due dormono placidi sul divano in soggiorno e Delilah si lascia stropicciare il pelo e riempire di piccoli bacini sulla testa.

E’ quando le comincia a canticchiare una piccola nenia che sente alle spalle, nel silenzio del primo pomeriggio, il rumore inconfondibile di pattini a rotelle.  
Si gira piano, corrugando le spesse sopracciglia scure e sorride sorpreso, quando si accorge della figura alta e dinoccolata della sua piccola ninfetta del parco giochi.  
John si ferma di fronte al cancelletto in ferro battuto bianco, con un piccolo ghigno infantile stampato sul viso accaldato, i capelli lunghi a sfiorargli le spalle magre e si gratta appena il braccio sinistro. Freddie lo studia prima di lasciare andare l’animale ,che con fare stizzito sfugge all’arrivo dell’ospite; nota la sua maglietta arancione, aderente al torace asciutto accentuando la linea delicata del pettorale, lo stomaco piatto fino a morire sul bordo dei pantaloncini di un giallo chiaro. Inesorabilmente troppo corti per pretendere che Freddie non fissi le sue gambe lunghe e magre, i polpacci nervini fasciati nei calzettoni di spugna e gli stivaletti ben legati ai piedi.  
E’ bellissimo e sta aspettando timidamente che gli parli.  
-Ciao tesoro.- lo apostrofa mentre si avvicina e il ragazzino abbassa piano lo sguardo, continuando a ridacchiare.  
-Che cosa ci fai da queste parti, Darling?- domanda arrivando ad appoggiarsi al cancelletto. John si sta martoriando il labbro inferiore con i denti.  
-Brian mi ha detto che abiti qui. S-sono passato a salutarti.- afferma educatamente, così diverso dal ragazzino infoiato che si era gettato a capofitto nel fargli un pompino all’ombra degli alberi del parco giochi, qualche giorno prima. Freddie lo scruta, è così bello ma anche pericoloso, lo sa bene. Ma non può farci nulla se sente il cuore incespicare su un battito nel sentirgli dire che è addirittura andato da Brian per chiedergli dove abitasse. La sua cottarella si sta intensificando, e non sa se sia un bene o un male perdersi per un ragazzino così sfuggente ma terribilmente attraente.  
Freddie gli sorride, facendo scattare la serratura del cancelletto.  
-Hai fatto bene. Vuoi qualcosa da bere, piccolino?- gli chiede, aprendolo e facendogli cenno di entrare. John annuisce piano, continuando a mordicchiarsi il labbro inferiore.  
-Molto volentieri. Grazie, Freddie.- è dolce il modo in cui pronuncia il suo nome e il diretto interessato sente per un breve istante le ginocchia vacillare di fronte a quel viso così dolce.

Delilah lo fissa quasi si sentisse tradita dall’arrivo del nuovo interesse del suo padrone, quando questo rientra in casa e le regala una veloce carezza prima di andare in cucina per prendere una bottiglietta di Coca-Cola ghiacciata; la stappa facendovi scivolare dentro una cannuccia fucsia e ritorna fin troppo in fretta verso la porta finestra che da sul giardino.  
Ma si ferma esattamente sul primo gradino, nel momento in cui osserva John ricurvo sulla canna dell’acqua del suo giardino, intento a rinfrescarsi il viso.  
E non solo.  
Quando spegne l’acqua, ritornando dritto, Freddie nota l’alone bagnato che gli inzuppa la maglietta sul davanti, rendendola quasi una seconda pelle, mentre la usa grossolanamente per tamponarsi il viso. Anche i capelli si sono leggermente bagnati e John se li scosta passandoci una mano, districando alcuni nodi; Freddie non sa se non l’abbia visto uscire di casa o abbia fatto tutta quella scenetta appositamente per lui, ma sente il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni diventare decisamente stretto e soffocante.  
John osserva distrattamente le piante in giardino, appoggiandosi al tavolino all’ombra delle fronde, sedendosi sul bordo e lascia le gambe leggermente aperte.  
Freddie si schiarisce la voce, facendolo sobbalzare appena mentre si avvicina piano, tenendo la bottiglietta in mano. Lo fissa come un cerbiatto pronto a farsi catturare dal cacciatore.

Vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, una battutina per stemperare l’evidente tensione creatasi tra di loro, ma non gli esce nulla. Non riesce neppure a formulare nulla di concreto quando ormai si trova le gambe aperte di John e il suo corpo così vicino al suo da sentirne il leggero calore raffreddato appena dall’acqua.  
Il ragazzino gli sorride ancora, non smette di tirare quella boccuccia sottile in un piccolo e timido ghigno, allungando la mano per prendere la Coca Cola che Freddie gli sta offrendo, ma questa non gli viene concessa. Lo fissa con le sopracciglia corrugate ed è allora che è il turno dell’altro di ghignare sfrontato.  
Questo si sporge ritrovandosi quasi del tutto appoggiato al corpo di John, poggiando la mano sinistra vicino alla sua sul bordo del tavolino, tenendo la bottiglietta nella destra e avvicinandola al suo mento.  
-Apri la bocca, tesoro.- sussurra Freddie, osservando come ubbidiente il ragazzino schiuda le labbra lasciandovi scivolare dentro la cannuccia. John fissa lo sguardo nel suo mentre succhia un po’ di Coca Cola, non distoglie per un solo istante l’attenzione da quelle iridi scure che lo divorano piano.  
La cannuccia si sfila dalla sua bocca, una piccola gocciolina di condensa tremola invitante al centro del suo labbro inferiore, per poi crollare lungo la curva del mento.

John singhiozza quando la bottiglietta ghiacciata viene appoggiata sul piccolo capezzolo turgido, nascosto sotto la stoffa bagnata, lo stuzzica, ascoltando il gemito acuto e sorpreso che scivola dalla sua bocca, morsa fin da subito, ma non basta per fermare gli altri che gorgogliano nella gola.  
Freddie ghigna malizioso, lasciando la bottiglietta ancora per un istante, prima di abbassarsi per mordicchiarlo appena attraverso la stoffa.  
-F-Fred…- miagola languido e dolce il ragazzino, gettando la testa all’indietro, così lasciando tutto lo spazio libero per i denti di Freddie di avventarsi sulla sua pelle. Lo morde e succhia con irruenza, John si dimena piano sotto di lui, arcuando la schiena in cerca di qualcosa di più.  
-Andiamo dentro, darling. Fa più fresco.- bisbiglia Freddie all’orecchio di questo, sorridendo compiaciuto quando annuisce e lo segue con passo incerto.

 

Fanno l’amore in camera di Freddie, con le persiane accostate e il fresco dell’ombra che li accarezza. John è un sogno sensuale che si materializza sotto le mani frenetiche del suo amante che lo spoglia, lasciandogli solo i calzettoni e i pattini ai piedi.  
E Freddie lo guarda con occhi infatuati per quella ninfa che si lascia scopare con enfasi, i capelli lunghi che si diramano attorno alla sua testa e spalle, gli occhi chiusi con le ciglia che fremono estatiche per gli affondi con cui lo possiede. Le braccia sono abbandonate sopra la testa, il torace liscio è tutto offerto alla bocca affamata di Freddie che porta entrambi ad un orgasmo distruttivo. John piange appena, due lacrime gli solcano le guance arrossate, gemendo sfacciato con la bocca aperta e le sopracciglia corrugate, stringendo le cosce attorno alla vita di Freddie che soffoca un ringhio nell’incavo del suo collo, venendogli nel culo. Rimangono in silenzio con i loro respiri frenetici a riempire la stanza e il cinguettare degli uccellini fuori dalle finestre.  
Freddie resta inginocchio per in istante tra le gambe tremolanti del più piccolo, ancora pervaso da brividi per l’orgasmo appena avuto. Gli morde piano un capezzolo, giusto per sentirlo trattenere il fiato ed emettere un piccolo “no…” così dolce da farlo sciogliere.

Lascia solo John per un istante, il tempo di andare a prendere un asciugamano e una bottiglia d’acqua; quando torna in camera lo vede disteso in diagonale a pancia in giù lungo il letto, nudo, con i capelli lunghi a sfiorargli la schiena e le gambe piegate fino ad avere i pattini che gli sfiorano il culo mentre fa ondeggiare avanti e indietro i piedi.  
Sta sfogliando incuriosito il suo sketch book, gli occhi rapiti dai bellissimi disegni che riempiono ogni centimetro di quelle pagine. Apre la bocca stupito quando incontra tutti gli sketch e i ritratti che Freddie gi ha fatto di nascosto a lui e a Roger.  
-Ti piacciono?- domanda l’autore delle opere. John si gira piano verso di lui, un sorriso tenero gli tira la bocca ed è così morbido ed invitante che Freddie si getterebbe su di lui chiedendogli di fare ancora l’amore.  
-Sono stupendi. Davvero.- ammette arrossendo in maniera deliziosa e torna per un attimo a sfiorare in punta di polpastrello quelle pagine. Segue distrattamente con l’indice un appunto scritto su un post it e lo legge a bassa voce.  
\- “Guaranteed to blow your mind”- riferito ad un ritratto schizzato del suo volto. John sghignazza piano, lasciandogli lo spazio per distendersi di fianco a lui. Freddie gli strappa di mano lo sketch book, baciandolo piano, tenendogli il volto tra le mani, ascoltando un piccolo sospiro sfiorargli le guance quando lo lascia respirare.  
Freddie lo accarezza con dolcezza, perdendosi nello sguardo languido che John gli rivolge, dolce e fragile.

Quel ragazzino non è una cosa da sciupare, lo sa bene e non vuole buttarlo via come una semplice scopata. Gli offre la spalla su cui appoggiare la guancia, questo si tuffa quasi a capofitto tra le sue braccia aperte, annusando piano il profumo dei suoi capelli corvini. Freddie gli accarezza lentamente la schiena nuda, non vuole fare nient’altro se non tenersi stretto John per tutto il giorno, fino a far tramontare il sole e svegliarsi la mattina con quel piccolo sorriso che tira le sue labbra sottili.

 

 

 

 

NdA  
E siamo arrivati alla fine.  
Ho sudato per finire questo capitolo, ma solo perché ultimamente la tecnologia mi è avversa, ma tolto questo finally ho terminato.  
Ringrazio ancora tutte le belle persone che han deciso di lasciarmi un commento a questa storiella estiva!

Se vi può interessare sappiate che le storie sulle Reggine non sono finite, ma anzi, sono più che nel pieno della scrittura di svariate long… solo ci vorrà un pochino prima di poterle pubblicare, ma chissà che qualche os non possa capitare in questi lidi…

 

Un mega abbraccione ancora

Xoxo  
ninfy

**Author's Note:**

> NdA  
> E’ un’idea che mi balena in testa da molto tempo –tutto a causa di una chiacchierata con Scaramouch_e di quanto i ragazzi in pattini a rotelle siano provocanti.  
> Partecipo al contest di Soul con questa piccola storia, molto fuori il contesto dei Queen come band ma come ragazzini giovani che si infatuano uno dell’altro. Specialmente durante l’estate.  
> Sarà una mini long molto concentrata, molto carica d’erotismo, molto piccante, da immaginarsi con un leggero filtro “foto estate anni ‘70” pieno di sudore, corpi bagnati e ammiccamenti con coni gelati e bottigliette di coca cola fredda su capezzoli turgidi.  
> Di più non voglio dirvi nulla.  
> I pairing di questa storia sono i classici Maylor e Deacury – e John qui sarà molto fuori dal personaggio della “vergine Maria”.  
> “You’re quite prolific”, ragazze.
> 
> Spero di avervi intrigato e di farvi sentire in futuro, ancora più caldo di quello che già viene percepito –non so voi ma io sto morendo- con questi capitoli brevi e concentrati e vi aspetto tra qualche giorno, forse verso il fine settimana, per il prossimo capitolo <3 non so ancora quanti saranno ma ho un limite di battute per cui non posso sgarrare e non sarò più di tanto prolissa.
> 
> Ps. È stato tutto scritto di getto senza l’ausilio della mia cara beta Kim, per cui ho corretto ma ci saranno delle sviste. Kim, please, non giudicarmi male se troverai errori imperdonabili. Sto facendo i compiti.
> 
> Xoxo  
> ninfy


End file.
